Follow your Heart
by LunaLlama
Summary: What would have happened if Hachi chose Nobu to father her baby instead of Takumi?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

What would have happened if Hachi chose Nobu to father her baby instead of Takumi?

~Scene starts off at the end of episode 31 in the anime. I'm sorry that the prologue is so long and is similar to the anime (I added slight changes). But I promise it will get better, I just wanted to make sure that my readers would know what part of the anime I was referring to. Pairings are Hachi and Nobu (Obviously :P) And some Yasu and Nana. Thank you and happy reading. ~

-**I do not own Nana or any of its characters.**

"Nana?" says Takumi, standing outside room 707, "Please open the door." Hachi stands on the other side of the door shocked and can't move. "Someone is coming," Takumi says panicked. Hachi hurriedly unlatches the door. "You shouldn't believe a thing I say," says Takumi as he lets himself in. "What are you doing? Go back!" Hachi declares, while clutching her robe. "What if I don't want to leave?" asks Takumi. Before Hachi could answer she dashes to the restroom. Takumi hears the toilet flush and follows shortly after. As he walks in Hachi is bent over the toilet "Hey this isn't funny," says Takumi, while removing his signature sunglasses. Hachi replied with a low gag. "Hey are you alright?" Takumi asks finally realizing there is no funny business involved. Hachi stands up and heads toward the sink, ignoring Takumi. "Do you need to see a doctor?" Takumi asks showing some concern. Hachi turns on the sink as Takumi walks next to her. "Morning sickness! I won't keep it so don't worry." Hachi snaps. Takumi is taken aback, shocked and speechless. "You don't have to feel responsible" says Hachi "I'm the stupid one. It could be my boyfriend's." There is a short pause before Hachi speaks again "Go home. Don't come back here." Takumi stood there silent. "When you say boyfriend…do you mean Nobu?" Hachi was too shocked to speak. "Alright. I get it," Takumi says after getting no reply. He walks out of the room as Hachi watches. She looks at her tearful face in the mirror, while waiting to hear for a door to close assuming Takumi would leave. Finally she hears the door close. Hachi slowly heads back to her room still feeling the effects of her morning sickness. As she grabs her door handle it doesn't budge. "Takumi? What are you doing?" Hachi asks. All was silent except a faint beeping sound. _A mobile phone?_ Hachi thinks to herself. "Takumi," then it hit her as she heard the continuing beeps "Don't tell Nobu!" Hachi shouts while banging on the door.

_**XXXX**_

"Garlic is the best for summer fatigue," Nobu exclaims to Nana holding a jar of garlic pickled in soy sauce. "Why are you coming with me? She didn't call you because she's sleeping." says Nana. "I can at least see her sleeping face," Nobu pouts. Just as he finishes his sentence a ringing comes from his pocket and he fishes out his phone. "Telepathy!" Nobu cheers after Hachis name blinks on his phone screen. "I got it, so pick it up!" Nana declared annoyed. "Hello," Nobu says immediately after answering the phone. _"Nobu, its Takumi." _says the voice on the other end of the phone. Nobu looks at his phone once again making sure that the caller I.D. said Hachi. "_Are you listening?" _Takumi asks. "Yes," Nobu answers. _"Nana got knocked up," _Takumi says calmly "_I don't know if it's yours or mine, but if Nana keeps it I will recognize it and raise it as my own." _ Nobu is speechless. "_What do you think?"_ Takumi asks. Nobu says nothing. "_Why are you so quiet?" _"_Will you take responsibility or not? While you keep silent, the kid is growing." _Takumi scolds getting flustered. Nobu, still speechless, just stood there holding the phone to his ear. "What's the matter?" Nana asks while grabbing the phone out of Nobus clutches "Hello Hachicko?" Nana says into the phone. "_Ah, Nana-Chan, your there too." _says Takumi. "Takumi?" Nana asks surprised. "_I'm glad you're there too. I want to talk to you for a bit. Can you and Nobu meet us here? Talking over the phone is no good." _"When you say here what do you mean? Why are you using Hachikos phone?" Nana exclaims confused. "_I borrowed it for a while. I'm at your place." _Takumi replies. "What are you doing at our house? You shouldn't fool around with someone else's woman. Hachi is dating Nobu now!" Nana scowls getting frustrated. "_Isn't he the one who fooled around with someone else's woman?"_ says Takumi. "Where is Hachi?" Nana asks ignoring Takumis comment. _"She's here_." "Let me talk to her," Nana demands. On the other end of the phone Nana can hear a door open followed by Takumi talking, his voice was to faint to make out what he was saying. Nana suddenly hears a thump, it sounded as if the phone was dropped. A few seconds passed until Takumi was on the phone again "_Somehow it seems she's not in the mood to talk."_ "What did you do to her, you bastard." Nana says worried. "_I didn't do anything really,"_ Takumi says nervously. "We will be there soon, we are in the neighborhood," says Nana. _"Really? Then can you buy some grapefruit and a bottle of sparkling water?" _Takumi asks. "What?" Nana says frustrated. _"She has a bad case of morning sickness and she seems to be in pain. I'm counting on you."_ Takumi last words were then followed by a click letting Nana know that he hung up. Even though Nana knew Takumi was no longer on the phone she still kept the phone up to ear. Time seemed to freeze as Nana and Nobu stood like statues, still shocked by what just had occurred. _Morning sickness?_ Nana thought to herself. Then she finally put the pieces together. "Nobu when you did it with Hachi, did you use a condom?" Nobu just looked at Nana still shocked. "Answer me!" Nana demanded getting frustrated with Nobu's silence. "Of course I did," said Nobu finally snapping out of his trance. "Every time?" Nana demanded grabbing the collar of Nobus shirt pulling him to her. "Yes," said Nobu now fully alert. "From the start?" interrogated Nana. "Yes," said Nobu reassuring Nana. "Liar! You didn't use one for a while." Nana said in denial. "I said I did," Nobu snapped back. Nana then got angry and shoved Nobu "Why must you be such a serious guy, you bastard?" As he fell to the ground Nana then threw his phone at him. Nobu covered his face as the phone went flying towards him and bounced off his head. "What are you saying?" Nobu asks getting frustrated "That being serious is bad? I don't even have money to raise a kid." Nana then collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Nobu walked to Nana and sat next to her. "Don't cry. I'm the one who should be crying."

_**XXXX**_

Back at room 707 Takumi is sitting beside Hachi as she is lying in bed. "For a 20 year old girl, you're still lost, Nana. You don't have a job and when you get lonely you go for the first guy you see." Takumi says while grabbing Hachis hand "What are you going to do now that you are pregnant? Your parents are going to cry." Hachi then closes her eyes feeling ashamed. "No matter who the father is, there is no mistaking that you are the mother. So pull yourself together." Takumi said giving Hachi words of encouragement. Hachi smiled as she squeezed Takumis hand. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. Hachi gasped. Takumi headed towards the front door letting go of Hachis hand. He opens it to find Nobu. "You're late. I thought you ran away," Takumi was the first to speak. "You're alone? Where is Nana-Chan?" Takumi said stepping out and glancing down the hall. "Don't know," Nobu said bluntly. Takumi glanced over at the grocery bag Nobu held and snatched it from his hand "Did you find grapefruits?" Takumi was then disappointed when he pulled out the jar of pickled garlic. "You're not very thoughtful are you?" said Takumi "I'll go buy some then. This discussion would be awkward between 3 people anyways." Takumi headed down the hall tossing the jar back to Nobu. "The choice is Nanas. This child doesn't need two fathers." Takumi last words as he disappeared down the hall. Nobu then walked into the apartment, he paused before he entered Hachis room. When he walked in Hachi was buried under her covers. "Nana…" Nobu says as he pulls the sheets off her "Is it true that you are pregnant?" Silence. "Hey…I want to hear everything from you. Maybe it's mine. Don't hide this from me. " Nobu probed while grabbing Hachis shoulder. Getting frustrated he pulled Hachis hand from her face to find her crying. "Im sorry," Hachi snapped. Nobu let go of Hachi. All was silent except the sobbing from Hachi. "Please give me an explanation," Nobu pleaded. Hachi just continued to cry. Nobu climbed on Hachis bed and stood her upright. "Let's run away together," Nobu suggested. Hachi stopped crying and looked at Nobu for the first time that night. "I still have my family's business. I have the money to take care of you and the baby." Nobu then grabbed Hachis hand. "Please Hachi…I love you. I can't lose you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

~This is where the story actually begins. If you like leave a review. I also accept constructive criticism. (Please don't be mean :P) Enjoy!~

-**I do not own Nana or any of its characters. **

Nobu grabbed a suitcase from Hachis closet and hurriedly started grabbing clothes from her closet. "We better hurry before Takumi gets back," Hachi says worried. "You won't need a lot of clothes. I will buy you some more." Nobu reassures her. "Is there anything else important you need to take?" Nobu asks. Hachi glances around her room. "No, but I do want to leave a note for Nana. She deserves an explanation." Nobu grabs a piece of paper and pen from her dresser and sets it on her night stand. Hachi starts scribbling away immediately. When done she folds the paper in half and writes _Nana_ on the front. Nobu zips up the suitcase and Hachi heads into the kitchen, Nobu following, and sets the letter on the kitchen table. "Ready?" Nobu asks. Hachi nods her head "Ready."

_**XXXX**_

"Nana?"Yasu asks as he opens the door to his apartment. "She's pregnant." says Nana as she lets herself in. "Pregnant?" Yasu asks still confused. "Hachi is pregnant by Takumi. Nobu used protection." Nana walks in and sits on the couch. "How is Nobu taking it," asked Yasu seeming concerned. "He seemed upset. He went to see Hachi and Takumi." Yasu walks over and sits next to Nana. "He went to see them?" Yasu asks still trying to figure out what's going on. "Takumi called Nobu from Hachis phone and told Nobu that Hachi is pregnant." Nana couldn't take it anymore, she started to sob.

_**XXXX**_

Takumi finally made it back to room 707 with grapefruit and some sparkling water. He lets himself in. The first thing he notices is a folded sheet of paper with _Nana_ written on it. Takumi sets the bag of grapefruits and water on the kitchen counter and walks towards Hachis room. He glances around her room and Hachi is nowhere to be found. Takumi notices a clutter of clothes on the floor. He glances at her closet and sees that nearly all of her clothes are gone. Takumi walks over to her bed and sits down. He pulls out his cell phone and browses for a number; he puts the phone to his ear and it starts ringing "Nana is gone."

_**XXXX**_

Nana woke up to the sound of her phone blaring. She sleepily stood up and realized she was in a bed, glancing around the room she realized that she was still at Yasus. She grabbed her phone which was right beside her and saw that it was Yasu calling. "Hello?" Nana answers. "_How are you Nana?"_ Yasu asks. Nana kept silent, remembering what had happened last night and hoping that last night was a bad dream. "_Why don't you go home and get a change of clothes and meet me at the café in an hour. We can talk there; I know how much you hate phones_." Yasu suggests. "Ok." Nana says shortly and hangs up the phone.

_**XXXX**_

"_What is it?"_ Yasu asks. Nana is standing in front of room 707, Yasu on the phone. "I don't know if I can go inside. What if Takumi is there?" Nana replies. "_If you want to wait I'm in the neighborhood and I can be there shortly." _Yasu replies. "Hurry," Nana briefly replies and closes her phone. Nana stared at the door handle. She looks at her mobile and sees that a few minutes had passed. Nana couldn't wait any longer. She grabs her key from her pocket and lets herself in. Looking around the kitchen she notices a folded piece of paper with _Nana_ scribbled on it, she grabs it and unfolds it to see Hachis handwriting.

_Hey Nana, I'm following my heart and decided to be with Nobu. We are going back to my hometown and Nobu is taking over his family business. No matter who I love, Nana will always be my hero. There's no other person as cool as Nana. We will see each other again._

Hachi had scribbled her name at the bottom. Nana didn't know whether to be happy for Hachi and Nobu or sad that she is gone. She started to sob. Yasu finally arrives and lets himself in "What is it?" He asks concerned. Nana hands him the letter. Yasu reads over it "Shes with Nobu. Why are you crying?"She wipes the tears away knowing that she should be happy for Hachi. "What if we don't see them again?" Nana asks. Yasu wraps his arms around Nana "We will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

~Ok guys I'm back. Sorry for the (very) long absence. Life can get very busy for me. ;) Anyways I did get a lot more reviews for this story than I expected. Honestly this was my first story and I didn't take it seriously at all, but it seems quite popular so I shall continue it. Thanks for the feedback. I really like hearing from everyone. Happy reading. **P.S**: I also added whose POV it will be from at the beginning of every paragraph. I realized it can be kind of confusing to figure out whose POV it's from. Sorry. :/ ~

**-I do not own Nana or any of its characters.**

**Nobu**

**xxxx**

Hachi and I finally made it to the train station, it was quite empty considering it was really late. I gripped her hand tightly. Even with her here beside I'm still afraid she will run back to Takumi. I glance at her; she looks back at me and smiles. "What's the matter Nobu?" She asks concern on her face. "I search her face one more time "I'm just…well." I hesitated. "Spit it out already," She prodded still with the smile across her face. "Well are you sure you want to be with me?" I asked "Not that I'm not glad you chose me, but I want to make sure you really want me." She grabbed my other hand. "Of course I want you Nobu. I'm positive you're the one I want to be with. You will be a great father." She pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Nobu."

**Nana**

**xxxx**

"Nana!" I stir in what seemed to be my bed, I could tell by the silk of my pillows. "Nana, wake up." The voice very familiar. I open my eyes to see Ren sitting on the edge of my bed. "Finally you wake up, you really can sleep." He leaned over and brushed my hair out of my face. I kept silent. "Yasu told me everything that happened. About Hachi." So it wasn't a nightmare. "You took a vow of silence or something? Speak." Ren said, seeming a bit annoyed. Still silent. "Well you're coming to my apartment and staying with me from now on. I already had your bags packed and the movers will be here very soon to come get everything." Ren looked at me expecting a reaction. Silence. "Go ahead and get some more rest. I'll come get you after rehearsal." He kissed the top of my head and then he was gone.

**Takumi**

**xxxx**

Ren walked into the studio late, like always. "Where have you been?" I asked. "With Nana, she's taking Hachi leaving pretty hard. I'm going to have her move in with me." Ren replied. "No." I replied coldly. Ren glanced at me confused "What do you mean no?" I started shifting through some music sheets. Not making eye contact. "Simple, no means no." I replied. Ren grabbed the music sheets from my hands. I turned to him "The mosquitos have been buzzing lately. Don't want them catching on to you and Nana. They will only think she's using you for fame considering her band isn't that popular." I grabbed the music sheets back from him and continued. "She's moving in with me no matter what you say." Ren stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

**xxxx**

I was standing in front of Nana and Hachis apartment. I knocked. No answer. I knocked louder, still no answer. A few minutes passed and I kept knocking. I know she's there. Finally the door creaked open slowly. Nana stood before me groggy. She just had woken up. "Can I come in?" I asked. Nana rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "Takumi? What do you want?" She snapped. "I came to talk to you, please let me in." She left the door open behind as she wobbled to the kitchen table. I followed. "What do you want?" She asked. "Nana, you can't move in with Ren." She didn't want to hear this "And why the hell not? You can't tell me how to live. I can do whatever the hell I want." She started to walk away to her room. "Nana, paparazzi has been bad. If you move in with Ren they will find out about your relationship with him." She stopped. "You don't want gain fame for being Rens girl? Right? I'm sure you want to gain fame on your own. No matter what you say people will only think you used Ren for fame." I started to head towards the front door. "Just think about it." She stood there frozen. I started to close the door behind me. "One more thing Nana." She glanced over at me tears in her eyes not tears of sadness, but of anger. "I'm sorry about Hachi." I closed the door.

**Yasu**

**xxxx**

_Bang! Bang!_ I glanced at my clock 6am. Who's knocking at my door this early? I groggily walked to the front door. I opened my door to see Nana holding a suitcase. "Nana? What's wrong?" I then realized she had been crying. Silent, Nana walked into my apartment and disappeared to my room. I grabbed her suitcase and locked the door behind me. I walked into my room to find Nana in my bed. I sat next to her. "Nana, tell me what's wrong." She turned over, tears rolling down her face. "I hate Trapnest." She simply put and rolled back over. I grabbed my cell phone. "Don't call Ren." She mumbled. "I don't want to see him ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

~Not much to say. I did quite a few chapters in my absence. Enjoy. ~

**-I do not own Nana or any of its characters.**

**Hachi**

**xxxx**

We finally made it back to Nobus hometown. We hailed a cab and were on our way to Nobus parents. I slept the whole way on the train. I glanced at Nobu and could tell he did not sleep. Bags were starting to form under his eyes. Something was bothering him. "Nobu. What's wrong?" I simply put. He grabbed my hand "Nothing at all." I turned to him "Nobu please tell me." He hesitated "Well my father and I didn't exactly leave on good terms. I'm hoping he will forgive me and well…Its nothing." He smiled. We finally stopped in front of a house that was so huge that it could be considered a mansion. "Is this your house?" I asked shocked. "Not mine, my fathers." Nobu replied as he opened the door to the cab and grabbed our bags. I followed Nobu to the front door. He rang the doorbell. A woman answered she appeared to be the maid. She seemed to be shocked to see Nobu. "Master Nobu. How are you?" She bowed. "Can you call my father? I don't want to disrespect him by walking into his house unannounced." Nobu stated. "Of course." The maid said and then she was gone. A minute passed and the maid was back. "You may enter. Your father is in his office." She bowed and opened the door for us. "Can you have someone grab our bags please?" Nobu asked politely. The maid bowed once again. Nobu grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We walked down a very long hallway that had doors on both sides. It seemed like a hotel with all these rooms. We stopped at the end of the hallway. Nobu knocked. "Come in" a man said at the other end. Nobu let himself in. Once inside the first thing I noticed was the older man sitting behind a huge desk. "I never thought I would see you here again. You're a very stubborn young man Nobu." The man said. "I decided to go ahead and take over the family business father." Nobu got straight to the point. "What changed your mind?" Nobus father asked shocked. Nobu pulled me in front of him. "This is my future wife Nana and she's pregnant."

**Ren**

**xxxx**

I've been trying to get ahold of Nana. She's not at her apartment or picking up her phone. I crawl into my bed. I'm so exhausted. Being in the studio all day and night with little sleep takes its toll on my body. As soon as I start drift away I hear a _Ring Ring_. I grab my phone off my nightstand. Yasus name flashes on my screen "Hello?" I answered. " _Nanas at my place." _Yasu simply put. "Ok I'm heading over there." I said as I started to head out the door. "_Don't. Nana said she doesn't want to see you."_ An ache went through my chest. "What?" I asked hurt. _"She didn't say, but you know how stubborn she is. I will watch over her until she comes around."_ I hung up the phone. Anger started to rise through me. I know who did it. Takumi.

**xxxx**

I finally arrived at the studio. I let myself in. Takumi was shifting through some music sheets. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What did you say to Nana?" I asked furious. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked. A flash of fury went through me and I punched Takumi in the face. He fell to the floor. "You bastard. You have no business getting in between my relationship." I yelled. He chuckled " Nana is very prideful, she would have made the decision herself eventually." A sharp sting went through my chest again. "Why jeopardize the career that you left everything behind for? The career you left Nana behind for." Takumi said slyly. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Takumi and lifted him and punched him once more. He fell to the floor once again blood dripping down his mouth this time. Satisfied I walked towards the door. "At least my woman stayed by my side." I snapped. A flash of pain spread across Takumis face.

**Yasu**

**xxxx**

I headed back to my apartment after a long day at work. "Nana." I called out. No answer. I walked to my bedroom and saw Nana in my bed. "Nana." I called as I shook her shoulder. She turned and looked at me. "Yasu, please tell me this is all a bad dream." Her face was red, she must have been crying again. "Have you been in bed all day?" I asked. "Yes." She started to get out of bed. "Ren really wants to talk to you. Maybe he can help you." Nana started to walk towards the restroom. "I don't need his help." She simply put. "So you're going back to your apartment?" I asked. "No. I'm going far away where no one can find me."


End file.
